Killer Valentine's
by Marcibelle
Summary: Three young wizards make a shocking discovery about themselves and their purpose within the scheme of the wizarding world. In the end they find out lot about themselves, friendship, and life.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Our Life

All these years I was forced to be friends with such a vile and loathsome individual. Most people would be so ecstatic to be the confidant and best friend of him. But no, I wasn't amused by him at all. He always seemed to get under my skin. However, I had to stay friend with that blasted Draco Malfoy. Not because I feared him, or the fact that one of my great friends Raven Williams was one of his good friends, it was because I, Mercedes Phoenix Valentine, was told to by my own parents. They told me some rubbish line that I would understand later. Oh I would understand. I would understand SQUAT. He was an egotistical jerk face. Regardless, I tried to hold my patience and tenacity in my fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would definitely need it for what the year had in store for us all.

I took a last breathe as I got out of the car carrying Raven and myself. It was going to be like all the previous years that we were in Hogwarts. The same song and dance. Well, sort of. I stepped out of the car with Raven. We had exchanged several words. I rolled my brown eyes as Raven raises his eyebrow.

" Okay, Rav, I have the stupid meeting with the prefects and one of the professors," I said matter of factly.

It was no surprise that I was going to be Headgirl, even if I was two years early for the position. Hogwarts seemed to always surprise Raven and I. He received his letter when he was ten and I was eleven. I was made a prefect last year. Raven rolled his eyes as he turned his nose up at the muggles around us.

"Haha, 'Cedes you will have fun with those wonderfully intriguing losers," Raven snorted.

I shoulder barged him as I rolled out my stuff to the cart. He put all his stuff on his cart. He brought his cat, Fluffy like every year. I, on the other hand, brought a disgusting owl named Killer. My owl squeaked angrily at everyone that passed our carts. Finally, we got to Platform 9 ¾ by going through that magical wall like every year. I rolled my eyes at the fact of all these first years walking around with their parents crying their little eyes out. I looked over to Raven Williams who looked over to me. We smirked as he let out red sparks of his wand causing an image of a bear to growl at them. Several kids cried as we laughed. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be just the two of us for long. Draco was right behind us with his two goons Goyle and Crabbe. I tried to smile pleasantly but I just scrunched up my face. Williams elbowed me in the gut as he acknowledged Malfoy with a nod. He locked eyes with Goyle and Crabbe. In contrast, I decided it was best that I smiled and spoke.

"Hey Drake. Goyle. Crabbe," I politely spoke as I observed the surroundings.

Draco let out a laugh as he sneered at several crybaby first years. He looked over to myself as I just flicked my hair. I locked eyes with Raven, but he just inwardly chuckled. Malfoy ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Hello Phoenix. Good summer?" Draco questioned us. Therefore, I nodded and Raven answered that it was. Draco proceeded to tell us he had a boring summer as usual. He had invited us to his manor, but we couldn't make an appearance. I cleared my throat as Killer squawked. He wildly flew around his cage trying to bite random people. Therefore, Williams had done some sort of silencing spell to my damn owl. Since the racket was over with, I flicked my hair back and spoke to my "friends".

"Soo," I looked around with a smirk, "I heard that you were made prefect this year, Malfoy." I looked at Draco, who smirked, taking out his shiny new prefect badge.

With that, Raven took a step forward to look at the badge. He returned a smirk to Draco as he congratulated him. "Good job mate. It's time the Hogwarts fungus did something right," Williams spoke. He then chuckled, "All this summer I heard about you becoming a prefect. 'Cedes seemed to not speak of anything else."

Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly as Goyle and Crabbe grunted. I nearly lost my eyesight from my eyes bulging out of my head. I let out a small growl as I turned red from anger. I could not believe that RAVEN WILLIAMS would do that to me. He knew how much I loathed Draco. So I stomped up the steps as my luggage was magically following after me. Next thing I knew I felt someone breathing on me, so I turned around to smack someone. However, it was a smirking Draco. I grumbled a bit as I calmed down a bit. We found our compartment; we only had to kick out some losers. Draco sat on the opposite side with his henchmen, and Raven and I were on the other side.

I crossed my arms as Raven and Draco spoke about ways to annoy the Golden Trio. I simply kept picking "lint" off of my clothes. Draco finally let out a cough, as Raven nudged me. I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"What do yous want?" I exclaimed. Raven snickered as Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to get out of the compartment.

"Filthy oafs. If they get any dumber, Longbottom will be smarter," Draco snickered.

So of course, I busted out laughing so did Raven. After several minutes went by, Williams noticed that Malfoy and I were discussing something about the meeting that was going to occur in about twenty minutes. Raven again did the unthinkable. He decided to make a "kissy face" at us. So there I was sitting mortified across from my "best friend" Draco. However, Malfoy found this a wonderfully opportunity. He got up from his seat and sat down next to me. Malfoy slung his arm around my shoulder and raised his eyebrow.

"So about that kiss? Do you want it now?" Draco said as he puckered up his lips. I instantly got up as Raven was laughing his feet off. I stepped on William's feet.

" Erm, my face fell off. I gotta get dress for the um… meeting… bye", I quickly spoke as I ran out of the compartment. I had gotten dressed rather quickly and went to the first car to get the compartment ready for the Prefect and Headboy meeting.


	2. Chapter 2 You Think this is Funny!

OOC- I appreciate comments and ideas in order to make this better. Thank you in advance for reading!

**Chapter 2: You think this is Funny?**

After that whole debacle with Raven and Draco, I went to the first compartment to meet with the Headboy, Kevin Whitby, who was a mindless Hufflepuff. Okay, maybe, he wasn't as mindless as I have to pretend he is. I have to act something like a Slytherin. I probably won't put many people up on pedestals saying how great they are, unless, in my eyes they are. But whatever, I waited for the Hufflepuff seventh year to come. In the meanwhile, I had outlined the patrol schedules for the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Kevin Whitby arrived in the compartment. He had a jolly smile until he saw me. He walked over towards me, and greeted me.

"Good day Valentine," Kevin spoke rather quickly as he looked through the stack of papers.

I cleared my throat causing him to stop and look over. "Hello Whitby. Hope you don't mind that I outlined the patrol schedules for the houses," I shrugged as I ran my fingers through my auburn hair. Kevin proceeded to look over to me in complete shock.

He managed to ramble out, "You did our work?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I was bored." He shook his head as we waited for the prefects to come along to the meeting. Kevin seemed nice for a seventh year Hufflepuff. I could definitely work with him this year. However, I definitely could not work with Pansy Parkinson. She was the female prefect for Slytherin. Everything out of her mouth was ridiculous. What WAS DRAKIE doing? WHY ARE YOU HEADGIRL? I swore that this girl was going to make me snap before the end of the meeting. How could Professor Snape name her one of prefects of Slytherin House?

Towards, the end of the meeting, Draco was annoying a pair of Gryffindor prefects Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley. I was giggling and smirking as Malfoy insulted them. However, Pansy made a wailing screech I literally snapped at that point. Pansy had made the whole the whole meeting unbearable. She had flinged herself on Draco while pushing me into Whitby one too many times. Luckily, Whitby was able to catch me. Therefore, I couldn't have helped myself, I yelled at that BITCH.

"PANSY, YOU DIRTY TWAT! THE NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH ME YOU WILL BECOME A FUCKING MUDBLOOD!!!," I continued to huff as I drew my wand.

The company of Hogwarts students remained hush as they had never heard that come out of my own mouth. I had my wand at the throat of Pansy. She whimpered as I glared. As can be noted, I have no tolerance for her and I don't have the best of tempers. Furthermore, I have this vengeful side of myself that would probably hit her with a very bad hex. Fortunately for her, Draco had some sort of way to calm me down. He grabbed me by the arm, while turning up his nose at everyone.

"As you can plainly see, the meeting has adjourned. And really, Pansy could you not have lain off those creampuffs? You honestly have gotten rotund," Draco muttered as Pansy was about to cry.

With that, Draco dragged me out of the meeting by my arm. I had still had my wand raised and a scowl lay predominately on my face. As we had walked down the compartments, Draco had slung his arm around my waist. I was briefly speaking to him about how Pansy will die by my hands. That would have ended as we saw the "Royals' Compartment". The Royals was the nickname we gave ourselves. It comprised Raven, Anna, myself, and we included Draco every so often. As we walked into the compartment, Raven Williams was sitting there with my best female friend, Anna Peacock. They had been plotting the royal destruction of the Weasley Twins. It would have seemed that Draco's arm was still protectively around my waist which causes many eyes to be raised. Raven smirked as Anna giggled. She took one look at Draco and I and let out another chuckle.

Anna stated, "So when's the wedding, guys?"

I nearly threw up. How could Anna have said that? She knew how much I loathed Draco, well half of the time. He was quite funny and loyal. Regardless, he was my "friend". I got myself out of Draco's grasps and sat down looking at the window. I crossed my arms and had this puss on my face. I continued to ignore my group of friends, despite the fact Raven was throwing little heart shape pieces of paper at my head. That was really beginning to irk me, so I stood up and stomped off.

Urgh, it would have seemed that my friends loved to annoy me. They knew how I never liked Draco's snooty attitude. Sure, you could have said that I thought I was all high and mighty but it was never to the affect of Draco. Hell, all of Slytherin thought who the hell they were. I just thought that I was better than all of them because of my upbringing. Anyways, I continued my stomping down the corridors of the train, until I barged into a figure. I went flying and landed on my bottom as did the other person. I grumbled and whipped out my wand ready to hex someone till they reached Merlin. It turned out to be something rather foolish to do as the person was Seamus Finnigan. He probably had a momentarily lapse of sanity and helped a Slytherin up. I dusted myself off as Seamus was pretty much shocked at whom he just helped up.

"Why hello Seamus!," I exclaimed while I smiled at him.

He was still a bit shocked as to why I was being so very nice. It's not like I was never nice to a Gryffindor, but being a friend of Draco was a life sentenced in Hogwarts. He gulped as he muttered some words.

"Er, hello," Seamus said in a puzzled manner.

"Seamus, it's nice to see you! You know I never got the chance to tell such a handsome man that I liked how you blew things up in our first year. You know my middle name is Phoenix. And a phoenix is born from the ashes of fire," I spoke as I flinged myself on his shoulder. He looked extremely uncomfortable. I batted my eyes until I heard a howl from a stupid stupid boy.

"Finnigan, you better remove yourself from the presence of a pureblood Slytherin," the loud angry voice of Draco Malfoy bellowed. His cronies, Goyle and Crabbe, were at his side. Geez, this wasn't going to go well. Draco had told Goyle and Crabbe to attack Seamus. Unfortunately, I had to step in the middle of everyone.

"Draco, hush! I fell and Sea—Finnigan helped me up. I thought I broke my ankle. That was all. Just leave him alone," I muttered as I shoo'ed Seamus away and well winked at him as well. Draco raised his eyebrow and sneered at the figure of Seamus walking away. I slapped Draco's shoulder.

"Goodness, Drake, you don't have to--," I was interrupted as Raven appeared in a confused manner. He laughed as he stood proudly.

"Mates, I hexed Longbottom! That stupid twat was babbling about a fucking plant. Soo, I kinda hexed him into Hairy's stupid head," Williams cackled.

I rolled my eyes as I spoke, "And you probably want to know how you did that?"

A smug Raven narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I know how I did that, Mercedes!"

"Nope you don't, Rasin head!," I grunted.

"Yes I do, Biscuit head," Raven smugly returned.

With that, Anna came running down the corridor of the train. Goodness, what else would help because I left these nimrods alone for a bit?! She had accidentally hexed one of the Weasley Twins. I think it was George. Oh well, who really cared. Eventually, we all went back to our compartment to relax a bit before we got to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 If You Were A Fly on the Wall

OOC- Next Chapter is finally up! If you guys have any comments, please share. Thanks to everyone who is reading! It makes my day to see hits!

_**Chapter 3: If You were a Fly on the Wall…**_

Hogwarts' beauty seemed to never cease. It was beautiful antique castle in the middle of Scotland. No one knew the exact location of where we went every year because of the vigilance to keep our world separate from the Muggles. Raven, Anna, and myself never really understood the great divide between magical folk and muggles, since we had lived surrounded by muggles all of our lives. Sure, we came from obscure pureblood families that have seemingly some ties to the Dark Lord. My good friend, Raven Williams, had been a family friend of the Valentines supposedly through the centuries. The same went with the Peacock clan. It remained quite odd that the Williams family resided in London, England, while the Peacocks and Valentines were living in New York City.

All those thoughts about how we became friends simply shifted from my mind as we waited for our own carriage to come. Anna nudged me in the side to look ahead of us. There was the Golden Trio- Hermonie Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter with Luna Lovegood. Wouldn't they know this wouldn't bode too well? We accidentally took their carriage since they were just talking about the threstals that pull the carriages. Soon enough, Harry Potter had an interesting meeting with the dirt. Draco had shoved him to the ground and entered into our carriage.

"Haha, Potty. Does POTHEAD have a booboo? Want your precious mud—"Draco had been interrupted as the carriage went zooming away. He fell at our feet since I had incited the threstals to go. Anna shook her head as I innocently shrugged my shoulders. Raven helped up Draco who looked at me incredulously.

"Yes, Draco?" I muttered crossing my eyes. I glanced at Anna and Raven who rolled their eyes as this was a usual antic of mine. I would seemingly always try to find a way to embarrass him, and his revenge usually involved some idiotic maneuver that embarrassed the snot out of me. He brushed his pants off as he took a seat next to me. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You mate are pure evil," Draco replied in a haughty manner.

I smirked as I leaned closer to Draco. As I batted my eyes, I said, "I'm Slytherin Royalty, what do you expect?" I smirked as Anna threw a wad of paper at me. Normally, I would have thrown the paper back, but Peacock motioned to read the paper. I rolled my eyes as Raven and Draco engaged in a discussion of Quidditch. The two boys were in the midst of a heated discussion as I opened the note that read:

_Flirting with Malfoy again? Just kiss him already!_

Oh, I was pissed. I was about to retaliate when Draco plucked the note from grasp and raised his eyebrow. "So Valentine, you find the Prince of Slytherin irresistible, like every other girl," he exclaimed in an amused tone.

"Shut it Malfoy, before I put you in the Imperius Curse, and cause you to fool around with Potter," I muttered scornfully as I added emphasis on the Imperius Curse and Potter. Malfoy smirked as he ripped up the note.

"Now Now, Miss Valentine, you don't want to go off and get yourself expelled and thrown into _Azkaban," Malfoy smugly replied. He threw the ripped pieces of paper on me as we arrived to our destination - Hogwarts._

_Hogwarts was our home during the school year. We had gotten out of our carriage and entered into the castle. So there we were making our way to the Great Hall in order to be seated for the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast. We had finally reached the Great Hall which was lit by torches. Oddly enough, we were one of the first few people to make it to the double doors thanks in part to our rude manners, most notably Draco's manners. There were the four long House tables. We strolled over to the last table which marked the Slytherin Table with out Green and Silver banner with our snake seal. We took our regular seats towards the end of the table near the teachers table. However, we weren't too close to the end but rather off of the middle. Draco was the first to take a seat and I took the seat to his left while Crabbe and Goyle were to his right. Anna took the seat right across from me and Raven was right in front of Draco. Oh how things never change when you are a Slytherin!_

We continued on having a discussion of sorts on how long it would take _Potter_ to be expelled from Hogwarts. However, the doors opened up as the first years were hurried in by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying the Sorting Hat. Raven rolled his in utter dislike of this whole process. Anna was having a short discussion with Daphne Greengrass. I, on the other hand, perked up in anticipation to hear the song of the Sorting Hat. The hat went on to speak about how the four houses of Hogwarts must come together into to stop the impending danger. Yeah right. That would so totally happen. McGonagall was about to begin the sorting ceremony, however, I felt something on my backside. Whatever it was pinched me causing to yelp in front of the whole assembly. Professor McGonagall looked crossly towards the Slytherin Table. She cleared her throat.

"Is everything alright there, Miss Valentine?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

I sheepishly looked down to the table and nodded my head. I looked over to Draco who was enthralled into a conversation with Blaise Zabini who was several people away from him. I rolled my eyes as Williams muttered, "That old bat is bitter that she doesn't get sex."

The people in our section of the Slytherin table erupted in laughter causing McGonagall to throw the Slytherins looks so that we would hush. At any point a first year was drafted to Slytherin, Draco would bang his cup against the table and cheering. Thankfully, the sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore stood up. Draco rolled his eyes as Dumbledore spoke in a happy tone and out stretched arms, "To our newcomers welcome to Hogwarts. To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, and this is not the time. Tuck in!" With that, the food appeared on the tables. We all ate until once again something was on my bottom. One guess. Draco Malfoy. He was an idiothole. I took the chicken leg off my plate and whacked Malfoy with it.

"DRACO MALFOY," I shouted as he rubbed his arm. Anna and Raven sniggered evilly as I shot them dirty looks. He then smirked as he leaned towards me.

Draco questioned rather suggestively, "Phoenix, want to see something bigger than a chicken leg?"

However, I calmly retorted back, "Awwh, I didn't know Oliver Wood came back to visit me." Draco muttered several curse word under his breath while amused me. However, he chuckled.

"I knew you wanted me Phoenix," he plainly stated. I turned to him in confusion.

"Huh?" I responded back. He looked at me and then shrieked as he saw Brianna Ellen Brigstock behind him. She had Draco's backside within her fat chocolate covered hands. Brianna was an obese greasy haired girl with pimples and blemishes crawling all over her face. Now, if any muggle would describe what a witch looked like, that would be Brianna Ellen. She let go of Draco's bum and wiggled her eyebrows.

"DRAKE, you know you want me. I saw you talking about Quidditch to Blaise. And you were flirting with me. I saw you look at me. You want to have sex and impregnate me," Brianna spoke in a shrilly obnoxious voice that reminded me of a pigeon dying.

I held my head as Draco was irked that a repulsive thing touched him. Draco sneered at Brianna and spoke, "Do not think you can touch a Malfoy, Brigstock. If my father finds out about this, you will be place in Azkaban."

Raven chuckled as Brigstock wasn't paying attention, she was off shouting about baby names. Therefore, Williams shouted at the lardass, "You psycho hoes beast better shut that trap of yours!"

Still, Brianna wasn't understanding or comprehending the English language. Anna stood up and smacked the table shouting at Brianna, "I AM GOING TO CONJURE A SINK TO THROW AT YOU!"

Oh how thickheaded Brianna was. She almost launched herself at Draco to kiss him, so naturally I had to react. And no, it's not what you think; I just hate Brianna a lot. I stood in between Draco and Brianna and shoved my wand to her throat. I politely smiled as I spoke, "Brianna, please get away from the Royals. You are delusional and need to be sent to St. Mungo's. So you better take your filthy hands and yourself away, before I hurt you. Okay! Thanks! Buh-bye!!"

Brianna ran off crying towards Pansy, I assume to cry about how mean I was. She was a pure nutcase. Draco looked over towards me as I flicked the robe as I sat back down. However, before we could possibly do anything, Dumbledore stood up to give out his usual speech. He spoke about how the Forbidden Forest was forbidden. Big surprise. Then he said something about magic not being allowed in the halls, okay really, this is a magic school, why can't we use magic?! Then he introduced Grubbly-Plank who was substituting for Hagrid and Umbridge was going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts. Raven took one look at that weird looking bulldog. He muttered as Professor Umbridge began a long-winded speech, "Oi, since when do bulldogs get to teach classes?"

I looked over to Raven as Anna was doing her best not to burst out laughing. "Raven! That's totally mean. You shouldn't treat...oh…crap. Where did she get that CARDIGAN?" I chuckled lightly trying to hide in the hood of my robe.

Draco shook his head as he whispered to us, "Umbridge is a member of the Ministry of Magic." Anna looked to us and then back to Umbridge.

"Do they not pay her enough? Does she REALLY have to wear a bright pink cardigan with a cat pin?" Anna questioned.

Raven smirked stating, "Cats are so 'wubby'." I rolled my eyes as Umbridge continued to talk and talk about stuff. Merlin knows what she was chatting about. Something about headmasters, Ministry of Magic, and I bet chicken wings. Scratch the last thing. That was what I was talking about with Raven as we exchanged notes. It must have looked crazy for a bunch of Slytherins exchanging notes during the end of dinner. But that's how the Royals roll. Draco looked at us with a weird since he was flooded with parchment from all three of us. He flipped through the notes till he smirked at one. I leaned over to look and there it was plain as day. A drawing with stick figures kissing. One person had to draw that and it had to be Raven Williams. He would be the one to find it amusing and especially write Draco and I's names on it.

However, Draco has always been conceited and smug. So naturally he had to speak right as Umbridge finished her speech. "She wants me," he said a bit too loud. Not only did all the Slytherins hear but so did Professor Umbridge.

I giggled as I mutter rather lowly so Draco could hear me, "You want Umbridge?"

Malfoy squawked a bit confused as Umbridge walked over to the Slytherin table, and smiled. She said, "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked over to Raven who was levitating a dish over to the Gryffindors. Malfoy exchanged looks with me, and finally spoke, " Erm, Potter is levitating a dish!" With that, Raven had dumped a dish of Owl poo on Ronald Weasley. Umbridge flew towards the Gryffindor table as I stood with a smirk.

"Pansy and Draco, we must bring the first years to the dorms," I said as I rubbed my hands together. I smirked as Draco was sneering at the Gryffindorks. I quickly muttered to Anna and Raven that the common room password was "The Royals Will Kill You" and it was there job to inform the rest of Slytherin. Thus, that meant, Anna smacking Blaise Zabini upside the head and informing HIM to talk to the rest of the house. Oops. I gathered the first years as Draco followed me. I told Pansy to mind the middle part of the first years so that we wouldn't lose any. And somehow, Raven and Anna were behind the group of first years. I sent those two warning looks that there would be no full body binding curses tonight that would be left for early tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait to get rid of those first years and finally settle in with my friends so we could finally start our fifth year in Hogwarts.


End file.
